1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a type of multifunctional complex power supply device, and more particularly to a power supply device equipped with variety of power sources that can generate electricity. Option is available to switch on one of the power source devices and undertake the power supply when linked to a power-consuming gadget.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the wake of prevalence in recent year to carry and use a rechargeable electric gadget (for examples: Mobile phone, wireless communicating device, PDA , , , etc.) at any place, such as mountain-climbing, train or ship, etc., therefore, the convenience of using these electric gadgets conveniently would be enhanced provided that a electricity-charging device with power supply to the electric gadget available aside all the time instead of the power supplied from battery only. However, a conventional generator is cumbersome, even the smallest type generator is inconvenient to carry with. If the power supply from generator is the only source to the electric gadget carried aside at a place without any other power source available, then it is bound to have vexation in depleting the physical strength and increasing inconvenience. Furthermore, it is going to consume too many batteries and elevate the burden of earth and money.